


Nine Boys a-Jerking

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A circle jerk in the woods, and all Frank can think about is a guy named Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Boys a-Jerking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas.

Frank bounds up the path in the woods, veins buzzing on caffeine and head full of Gerard. It isn't hard to figure out why, on a basic level — Gerard knows so many things, and talks about them all so easily, and Frank feels drunk on it, intoxicated on how this strange and slightly smelly man makes him think about life and the future and art.

Plus, it's been a long fucking time since Frank had gotten a blow job like that. And he fucks people for a living.

He spots Mikey leaning up against a tree, arms crossed, and he heads there and shoves Mikey over enough until he can share the trunk. Mikey flicks at his arm a couple of times until Frank looks at him.

"So?" Mikey asks, studying the nails on one of his hands.

Frank rolls his eyes and knocks into Mikey's shoulder hard enough to make him momentarily lose his footing. "It was fine, Mikes."

Mikey looks at him and gives a tiny smirk. "Just fine?"

Frank huffs up at the sky, wishing for a cigarette and a method of actually evading Mikeyway ever. "You are the most annoying, you know that?"

Shrugging a little, Mikey pushes himself away from the tree and starts to walk towards the group of guys gathering about fifteen feet away. "Just a question, Frankie."

"I stopped falling for that shit months ago, Mikey!" Frank calls out after him.

Mikey looks back at him over his shoulder. "No you didn't," he says, and Frank resists tackling him with his superior impulse control.

He joins the other guys in the clearing, looking them over. He recognizes most of them instantly, has done scenes with probably about half, but he's still scanning the crowd and looking for Gerard futilely before he can stop himself. He catches sight of Mikey again, who is laughing at him with his eyebrows, and Frank scowls and forces his attention on the naked guy lying out on the blanket in the middle of the grass. He's a new face, pretty with gorgeous lips and dark eyes, and he's deep in conversation with Pete, who's looking at him like he's just found the messiah. Frank is suddenly glad he tends to focus on dual shoots most of the time; this group sex shit gets complicated fast.

Gabe comes through the ring of guys, smiling at William and making kissing noises at Patrick, who stares back at him blank-faced. "Okay, boys," he starts. "Vicky and me will be circling you all with two cameras, so make sure that there's enough space between each of you so that we can get clear shots. It's a classic camping trip circle jerk, with one twist. Instead of trying to hit a sandwich or whatever, you're just aiming for Brendon. Feel free to go for his face or his dick or wherever you'd like."

Brendon sticks his tongue out at Gabe, and Gabe coos back at him a little. Frank continues studying the other guys, lifting his chin in greeting at Andy and Jon across the circle from him. There are two other brown-haired boys he doesn't recognize who look like kids to him, young and sweet and pretty, and Frank's pretty sure that there's some connection between them and Brendon based on how they eye him and Pete, but fuck if he can figure out what it is. This sort of interpersonal bullshit isn't really Frank's bag, and he closes his eyes and starts to palm his cock while he waits for action instead of looking at the eye candy.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Gabe call it, getting his pants undone and his hand on his dick. He pulls his briefs down under his balls, the top of his ass hanging out of his pants, and he works himself up to full hardness, the sound of eight other hands stroking in his ears. Twisting his hand over the head of his dick, he lets his head drop back a little, his mouth open and tongue flicking over to wet his bottom lip.

He can feel the breeze over his ass, and suddenly he can't help but think about what Gerard looked like on his knees for Frank, the way his tongue swirled over his cock as the wind moved through Frank's hair. He grunts a little, hearing someone echo him across the circle, and speeds up his hand, tugging on his balls with the other. He thinks about opening his eyes and finding out what Brendon looks like with his dick hard against his stomach, but he waits, remembering the feel of Gerard's mouth tightening around him when Gerard came into his own hand and how hard he needed to work to hold off his own orgasm in response.

He opens his eyes when he realizes how hard he's panting, just how close he is, and he's relieved to see that someone — he thinks probably Pete — has already shot all over Brendon's stomach, come dotting his pale skin. Brendon's cock is beautiful in his hand, flushed and thick and large, and Frank slows his own strokes as he looks over the other guys, suddenly feeling competitive. He just came a few hours ago; it'd be fucking pathetic if he couldn't last longer than most of these fuckers.

It becomes admittedly harder to keep it slow when the next shot of come hits Brendon high on his chest, just getting the bottom of his chin, and about thirty seconds later the shorter of the brown-haired boys Frank doesn't know comes all over Brendon's cock, slicking up his hand as he continues to stroke himself. Frank closes his eyes, but that barely helps, since all he can hear are the sounds of the next two guys coming, their groans playing as a soundtrack as he imagines what Gerard might look like laid out like that, Frank's come all over his torso.

He bites down on his lip hard, pulling his balls away from his body and squeezing around the base of his cook. Frank barely even got a chance to see what Gerard's dick looked like, let alone the rest of his body, but his hands are crystal-clear in Frank's mind, beautiful and smooth and dextrous, perfect around Frank's dick, and he opens his mouth as he gives up the fight and starts stroking again in earnest. Opening his eyes and looking over Brendon's body, he gasps and starts to come on Brendon's thighs, some of it hitting his balls and dripping down between his legs. Frank struggles to keep on his feet, lungs straining, until he finally pulls his hand away from his dick and wipes it off on the outside of his jeans.

He looks over the rest of the guys in time to see the taller of the brown-haired boys finally come, the last of the circle, and as soon as his spunk hits Brendon's stomach he gives out a little sigh and comes himself, spurting all over his chest. Frank watches as he milks it, toes curling and head tilted back to show off the come on his neck and face. And then Brendon relaxes suddenly, limbs splaying out and looking boneless and unbelievably loose. Frank's dick gives a little twitch when Brendon runs his hands up his torso, smearing all the come together, and he blinks and startles a little when he hears Gabe call cut.

Frank shakes his head, pulling his pants back up, and he catches Mikey's eye across the circle. He smiles at him, trying to pretend he hadn't just gotten off to the mental image of Mikey's brother. From Mikey's expression, Frank's pretty sure he's not fooled.


End file.
